The Other Mother/Beldam
The Beldam, also known as the "Other Mother", is the main antagonist in the stop-motion animated film ''Coraline. ''She had a minor role in the Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains war, in which she battled Oogie Boogie. She is the creator of the Other World. She, like all of her creations, has buttons for eyes. For years she had tricked children into coming to the other world, acting as their "Other Mother". She allows the children to stay in the Other World on one condition: they sew buttons into their eyes. She eventually eats their bodies and traps their souls in the Other World. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War Vs Oogie Boogie The Other Mother takes her first fight when she was confronted by the lesser gambler, Oogie Boogie. Although the boogeyman mocked about her physical appearance, despite being the most terrifying creature in Halloween Town rather than Oogie Boogie itself. Angered about his insult, the Beldam transforms into a more terrifying version of herself. Scared about her new appearance, the gambler makes a quick retreat, only for the Other Mother to pursuit him. To put an end, the Other Mother uses a needle to rip torn Oogie Boogie's sack-skin, revealing the bugs inside of his body, that had made up the boogeyman, falling apart to unknown areas. As the Other Mother celebrates for her victory, she was unware that one of Oogie Boogie's insects had escaped from her home. Rather than that, after Oogie's defeat, she keeps his lair as a new base for her operations. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Three Accused...? It was revealed that the Other Mother was one of the council members of the Nightmare King, Pitch Black. In the later events of the war, Pitch, calls all of his allies in Castle Oblivion to discuss about his recent incident of someone attempting a murderous crime to the Nightmare King. Shocked to everyone, Pitch Black threatens to his allies that if he will catch the traitor of the faction, he will torture him to death. Vs Mother Gothel Upset from the meeting, the Other Mother returns to the Other World, for a bit of relaxing moment. However, her rest is disturbed by the arrival of Mother Gothel, an assassin sent by Maleficent. Initially, the Beldam tries to comfort Gothel with sweet words and traits, only for Gothel to rebuff her. Angered, the Beldam takes her real form and tries to attack Gothel. When she watches her fleeing, she summons the Other Father to deal with her. The Other Father, in question, however, fails. Defeat in Sugar Rush Later, the Other Mother participates in the assault of Sugar Rush, aiding Prince Charming and his forces against the rebellions of Pitch's alliance. She encounters King Candy, the later to whom she taunts him about his sweet nature. She assumes her real form, as soon as King Candy transforms into a massive cybug-insect hybrid. Before the Other Mother could attack, however, King Candy rushes to her, ripping of her button eyes. Blinded, the Other Mother is helpless, as King Candy pushes her from a cliff to her own made spider web. Whether she survives the battle or not remains currently unknown. Non Disney Villains Tournament Again the Other Mother appears as one of the dark creatures of Pitch Black, spreading chaos in the CGI Universe, along with Grendel. Fiance Of A Serial Killer It was not long enough that the Other Mother was engaged with Lord Barkis Bittern, a wealth nobleman. At first she the Beldam offer him her rather strange wedding present, a couple of sew buttons. She insists that if he will stay with her, he must sew buttons in his eyes. Barkis Bittern then refuses her offer. Angered about her refusal, the Other Mother takes her real form in front of her fiance. The Nobleman, scared at first, takes his matters into his own hands, by cutting the Other Mother's hand with a sword. Although he cut it off, the nobleman was suprised to see the hand moving. It even scratch him in his own clothing. To put an end, Lord Barkiss Bittern throws a rock to the moving hand, destroying it. At the same time the Other Mother, summoned the Other Mr. Bobinsky to aid her in the fight and also reassembles her own cutting hand. Frightened and helpless to do anything else, Lord Barkiss did nothing than screaming in horror, as the creatures of the Other World kill him instantly. Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:CGI Villains Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Horro Villains Category:Demons Category:Pitch Dark's in Allaince Category:Sorceress Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Pitch Dark Allaince from Non Disney Villains Tournament Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Horror villains Category:Clawed Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Presumed deceased characters Category:Complete monsters Category:Stop-Motion Villains Category:Pete's Aillance (CGI) in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance (CGI) in Villains War (Disney Knight's)